Like Father Like Daughter
by Minto
Summary: Two years after the great war of Gaea, Lord Dilandau Albatou has been split apart from Celena Schezar. He is now the new Emperor of Zaibach. But experiments performed years ago caused something strange to happen.. (please R&R)
1. 13 Years Ago

Like Father... Like Daughter A fanfiction by Donna S. McLean  
  
Disclaimer: I admit.. I.. I.. Don't own Dilandau!! Well, I don't own Dilandau, Celena, and a Dragon Slayer named William - his actual name is William Lok, and he is a REAL person! o_O Anyway, I do, however, own the sorcerors.. Who don't do much, and Chantelle, the Old Woman and the Royal people of Daedalus. And if you want me to confess everything, I don't own Daedalus either!!!  
  
---  
  
This takes place two years after the great war of Gaea. Although Emperor Dornkirk no longer exists, various Zaibach Sorcerors have begun to kidnap children again, and managed to snatch Celena. After performing experiments on Allen's younger sister, they successfully managed to split Celena and Dilandau into two people. The psychotic pyromaniac is now the Emperor of Zaibach. However, unknown to the Zaibach Empire, their experiments, thirteen years ago, caused something strange to happen..  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Thirteen Years Ago  
  
At this time, Dilandau Albatou did not exist, not for another year. Sitting alone in the forest of Daedalus, an elderly woman used her fortune telling abilities to predict the future of Gaea. So far, she predicted the birth of a blood thirsty pyromaniac, who would bring Fanelia to the ground. Then the great war, but then something she saw was unclear. Her crusty eyes slowly opened as a pillar of light appeared before her. The elderly woman almost had a heart attack and darted back.  
  
Seconds later, the light vanished, leaving behind a young girl of one, if that. The woman cawled to the baby, who had mysterious magenta chasms. "You poor thing.." As she attempted to scoop the baby up in her arms, she froze and saw a terrible vision. Fire. Death. Liquid metal. Then, she saw the baby. The baby transformed into a girl of thirteen years. However, the appearance could not be described. However, she could truely be called the Daughter of Darkness.  
  
About half an hour later, the old woman was at the gates of a magnificent castle in central Daedalus. It was the abode of the royal family, who she knew very well. The guards escorted her in, heading for the throne room. Meanwhile, the King and Queen were discussing the future of the royal family. It was unkown then why the Queen was unable to become pregnant, so they had no hier to the throne. "My dear Queen, the Old Woman spoke of a child who will become the ruler of Daedalus, a young Queen she will be." Said the King, trying to comfort his wife.  
  
"She said when the Mystic Moon hangs above the Mystic Waters of Daedalus, that a child shall be given to us." The Queen tilted her head forward, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It shall not be mine, nor will it be yours." Suddenly, the guards entered with the elderly woman, who held the baby in her arms. Her previous visions now made sense. She would have to change this girl's destiny, or the World of Gaea will be destroyed. She knew her secret, and her instincts told her she must be given to someone kind and who believes in total pacifism - The King and Queen were in need of a child.  
  
"My King and Queen, I have here a baby for you. It is your destiny to raise this child to become Queen of Daedalus, and lead her away from war. Lead Gaea away from war. She is a child of Darkness, so you must keep this girl away from any kind of violence. Keep her from leaving the castle." The elderly woman got onto her knees and held the baby up. The Queen rose from her seat and walked to the woman, eyes widened in disbelief. She took the baby and held her close, tears continuing to roll down her soft, pale skin. "Her name is Chantelle. Princess Chantelle of Daedalus."  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	2. Red, 14th Moon

Chapter 2: Red, 14th Moon (present - 14th August)  
  
"William! WILLIAM!!!" Strange yet familiar vocals haunted the halls of the more advanced Vione. It was that boy, or rather the seventeen year old Emperor of Zaibach, Dilandau Albatou. He sat in his new throne room. It was very dim, but soon it was to be lightened as the door opened, allowing light from the halls to enter. At the door, stood a boy, roughly seventeen years old, wearing the classic blue armour of the Dragon Slayers. He was panting, his gloved hand was pressuring the wall. "William! I am going out of my mind!! I need something to happen! I need to burn something!!"  
  
"Lord Dilandau.." That was all the adolescent could say, startled by the anger in his Sama's words, and the tone. He stepped past the door, and it automatically closed. William, hesitantly, made his way over to his Lord, the insane Emperor of Zaibach. He feared him so, for he was always at the receiving end of Dilandau's anger. "Patience is a virtue, my Lord. Please be -" The soldier was unable to complete his sentence. Dilandau had quickly launched himself at William and grasped his collar, hoisting him into the air.  
  
"Do you understand how I feel?! How bored I am?! I didn't ask for your fucking advice!!" Then, the young soldier was effortlessly thrown to the ground. William groaned in pain as he landed on his back, but quickly rolled onto his knees. A pathetic apology escaped his lips. Dilandau turned his back on William and sat back on his throne, one leg hanging over the arm rest. "Now, get up and get the fuck out of here. Oh, and before I forget, you better smarten yourself up."  
  
Before William could answer, another soldier entered the throne room. He saluted to the fellow soldier, and proceeded to advance toward Dilandau, not daring to assist William. "Lord Dilandau, we have a trespasser who is -" Like William, the soldier was cut off by Dilandau, but this time, the Emperor dashed toward the door with excitement. "My Lord! It is a young girl located in the forest!" Dilandau continued to sprint down the hall, followed by his two loyal soldiers.  
  
The sound of metallic foot wear could be heard as the three carried on down the hall, before arriving at the Guymelef hangar. "Alright. William, James. I want you to come with me. We're going to have some fun.." That teasing, yet haunting voice was emitted from Dilandau's throat as he calmly perambulated to his red Guymelef, which was an upgraded version of his Alseides. He leapt up onto the machine and opened the hatch, before deliberately falling into the cockpit. Automatically, he was strapped in and as the machine was activated, air was released from the vents located under the cloak.  
  
The two elite soldiers, known as Dragon Slayers, climbed into their 'Melefs and started up, waiting for their Lord's orders. Dilandau laughed and made sure that the joints were not stiff. "Alright you two, we better not keep the girl waiting.." The hangar door then opened, and the three Guymelefs fell out of the Vione, before shooting off toward the forest.  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	3. The Princess and The Emperor

Chapter 3: The Princess and The Emperor  
  
The so called Princess of Daedalus, was playing by the river in the centre of the forest. She was now thirteen, the mysterious child found by the elderly woman. With her, was a beautiful pale blue mermaid. The two were playing with a small ball, throwing it back and forth. Unknown to them, the Dragon Slayers were approaching fast. The Princess laughed as the ball slipped through her fingers as she tried to catch it. She quickly ran after it and grasped it, "Oh look Annabelle, it's soaking wet!" The mermaid, Annabelle, laughed, placing her webbed hand in front of her mouth. By now, the King and Queen were quite confident that Chantelle was a pacifist.  
  
It was now that the sound of the approaching Guymelefs could be heard. Princess Chantelle and Annabelle looked to the sky, as if waiting for something to appear - and it did! First, a large red Alseides landed with a loud thud. The sound of sliding metal could also be heard when the 'Melef stood up straight. The Princess ran over to Annabelle and stood before her, just as the other two Guymelefs appeared. "What's going on, Annabelle?" Asked the Princess, whose tone of voice was shakey.  
  
"Little girl, do you have any idea where you are?" Came the harsh voice of the Emperor, Lord Dilandau. The Princess was too frightened to say anything, she had no idea what that kind of machinary was. She had never seen anything like it. Dilandau clenched his teeth and growled, raising the arm of the Alseides. "Didn't you hear me?! Answer my question before I tear you to shreds!" The Princess gulped and whispered to Annabelle to leave. In fear, the mermaid swiftly swam under the water.  
  
"What are you..?" Was all the Princess said as she approached the machine. From the moment the Dragon Slayers arrived, the Princess was in the shadows, but now she was slowly stepping into the light, and her appearance was somewhat disturbing.  
  
"L-Lord Dilandau.. She.. She.. She looks just like you!!" Yelled William, staring at the girl as if he was hypnotised. It was true, the Princess had silver, shoulder length hair and beautiful magenta eyes. Dilandau growled, truely insulted by what William said. However, they did look awfully alike. Dilandau swiftly commanded his machine and knocked William's over.  
  
"She does not!! She looks nothing like me!!" Furious, Dilandau aimed his flamethrower at the young girl, who was watching what was going on. The large machinary frightened her, and she found herself unable to move or speak. "Now then, little girl, last chance. Who the fuck are you?!" The girl winced, trying to gather the correct words.  
  
"I.. I.. I am from the city of Daedalus, and my name is Chantelle Daedal." She finally said, her tone of voice finally expressing some bravery. She could hear voices, quiet voices. Since she spoke, neither mecha moved. As the breeze drifted by, it attempted to carry the girl's fine and fair hair, as well as the loose cloak she was wearing.  
  
Suddenly, the pressure from the red Alseides's left arm was released, causing air to emit from the many ventilation holes. However, a liquid, yet metallic, claw emerged from the tip of the arm, known as the Crima Claw. Dilandau snorted in annoyance and released the claw. He and the Dragon Slayers decided they should capture the Princess and hold her prisoner for trespassing, or maybe they could find why she looked so much like Dilandau. The girl let out a pathetic scream as the liquid metal shaped around her and hardened. "Alright, Princess-whatever your name is, we're taking you back to the Vione.."  
  
A cruel laugh escaped Dilandau's lips as he shifted the Alseides into flight mode. Immediately, the three Dragon Slayers headed back to the Vione. Dilandau would soon come to know about this girl, once the sorcerors get their hands on her. But is the world prepared for another..?  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	4. Shocking Discovery

Chapter 4: Shocking Discovery  
  
Back at the Vione, Dilandau was called to the science lab in the west part of the floating fortress. It was unknown to him what those wizards wanted, they already had a lab rat. "Dumb bastards. Like I don't have anything else I could be doing!!" He yelled, before he opened the door. He saw the girl tied down to a table, and he immediately remembered the times he was in her position. He felt sick and wanted to throw up, but swallowed and proceeded to the table. He leant over the girl, and noticed she was unconscious.  
  
"Lord Dilandau. We have discovered that the girl's DNA is very cognate to that of yours." Said one of the sorcerors. Dilandau turned and looked at him, an angry look on his face. "We believe she is a relative of -" Dilandau screamed a dramatic 'what' in the man's face, grasping his cold and foul smelling cloak. "Lord Dilandau, release me immediately!" Dilandau growled and forced the man back, folding his arms, cearly in a horrid mood. He awaited for an explanation. "Ahem.. To be precise, we have come to the conclusion that this girl, Chantelle Daedal, is your daughter."  
  
Dilandau's heart and stomach felt as if they knotted together, and he suddenly felt ill again. He put his hand over his mouth, as if to prevent anything flowing past his lips. The young Emperor spun around and legged it out of the lab, his sword scratching against the walls of the narrow coridoors. There, at the end of the coridoor, to greet him, was William, the dark haired Dragon Slayer. The two collided, and the force sent Dilandau backwards a little, and William into the stone wall. "Lord Dilandau!!" William regained his balance and dashed towards his Sama. "Lord Dilandau, you don't look well."  
  
"Don't you think I know that you idiot!!" Dilandau removed his hand from before his mouth and promptly smacked William to the ground. "It just so happens I have a fucking daughter!!" William, although annoyed that he had been struck down, wanted to laugh at what his Lord said. It did sound awfully odd, Dilandau had a daughter? William couldn't help it, and the smallest chuckle escaped him. Realising what he did, he quickly covered his mouth, glancing up at the enraged Dilandau, who soon punished him by delivering a harsh kick to the stomach. "How dare you laugh! Do you want me to rip out your stomach and shove it back down your throat?! I bet that'd shut you up!"  
  
William coward. The thought of Dilandau's threats almost made William want to be sick also. However, he quickly got to his feet and apologised; his stomach still throbbing. "I refuse to believe I have a daughter! Do you here me?! Do not breath a word to the other Dragon Slayers, otherwise you will find yourself disolving in the stomach acid of a hungry dragon!" William backed away, noticing how annoyed Dilandau was. Due to this, he was unable to answer.  
  
He hadn't been a Dragon Slayer for very long, and didn't quite get the hang of answering when given orders. So, Dilandau threw his fist to the side of William's face, with enough force to dislocate his jaw. However, he only stumbled to one side and immediately placed his hand over the struck spot. 'Geez, I hope his so called daughter doesn't act like him..'  
  
Dilandau snorted and continued down the hallway, more calm this time. His head was tilted forward as he went into deep thought. "How on Gaea could I possibly have a kid? I hate women! They are so pathetic and inferior! They cry about everything!" Dilandau was unaware that someone else was with him..  
  
"That's isn't entirely true, Lord Dilandau. You should rest." Said a girl of sixteen. If one of the Dragon Slayers had said what she said, they would have certainly got a smack. However, this girl was his loyal servant, let's say. She was called No name, due to obvious reasons.  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	5. Conference

Chapter 5: Conference  
  
It was morning, but the sun hadn't spread its light over the lands of Gaea yet. Dilandau was burried under the silky sheets of his bed, his limbs somewhat twisted underneath. His face was pale, and droplets of perspiration ran down from his forehead. Kneeling beside his bed, No name watched Dilandau sleep, her light hair falling onto the sheets. Her pale optics seemed warm. Slender fingers stroked the sheets, seeming to creep towards Dilandau. However, foot steps could be heard from outside, and so she had to leave; she stood up and seemed to evaporate into thin air. At the door, a tall man wearing a sorceror's cloak entered.  
  
Dilandau's facial muscles tensed in a light smirk, before he rolled, from his right, to his back. Slowly, magenta orbs opened, but vision was blurry. "Dilandau," came a dark voice. Dilandau tilted his head to the right, leering straight at the man who was in his late twenties. After a few moments, his vision became crystal clear, and he recognised who the man was. There, almost by his bed, stood the Strategos, the Prince of Fanelia with a mechanical right arm. Before Dilandau could speak, the man, Folken La Cour de Fanel, knelt down and examined Dilandau's face. "You look awful, Dilandau. But," Folken paused and stood up again, watching as Dilandau's eyes followed him. "It's not so bad having offspring." A slight grin curled upon his lips, as if he was mocking the young Emperor.  
  
However, the psychotic albino didn't feel like arguing, and simply turned his head away in scorn. His silvery hair was straighter, due to the sweat, and his diadem was missing, but was actually placed on the table across the room. Folken turned around and headed for the door, tilting his head forward a little, as always. "Oh, and Dilandau. Your presence is required in the South Wing. You are given fifteen minutes." Although the young Emperor obviously had a much higher rank than Folken, the Prince seemed to think he was in charge, just like old times. Folken was the only one who could keep Dilandau under control..  
  
Once Folken left, molecules begun to attract one another, before forming the complete figure of No name. Her hands were clasped before her and her eyes were shielded with the lids. Ice blue lips parted, "Lord Dilandau. If you do not feel up to this meeting, then please remain in bed." The gentle voice of No name reached Dilandau's ears, who then sat up. With the back of his left hand, he wiped away the beads of liquid from his face and turned to No name, an unpleasant look upon his face. However, his legs slid about beneath the sheets, and soon were swung out, feet pressing against the rough mat. "Lord Dilandau.. You should not have drunken so much wine.."  
  
"Would you be quiet? I am perfectly fine!" Dilandau forced himself to his feet and quickly placed a wet hand against the cold, stone wall for support. Already angry eyes darted across the room, glaring at his diadem. No name watched and quickly fetched the jewel herself, holding it out to Dilandau. Quirking a delicate silver brow, Dilandau took the diadem and begun to put it into place. Once he did that, No name returned with his classic red armour. A growl was emitted from Dilandau's dry throat and he snatched the clothing. "Do you have to?! I would like some privacy! Go wake the Dragon Slayers!" Flinching at her Lord's voice, No name nodded and begun to sink into the ground, before, once again, vanishing. Dilandau rolled his eyes and looked into a mirror. "Time to get ready.."  
  
The strategic advisor was already sat at the long, varnished table. He, of course, kept his mechanical arm hidden in his cloak, whilst the fingers on the other hand tapped the table's surface. Seating near by, another sorceror watched Folken, as if waiting for something to happen. Sitting opposite the other sorceror, sat yet another sorceror, who just gazed at Folken's fingers. Suddenly, startling everyone but Folken, Dilandau opened the door and stepped in, fully dressed with his hair done perfectly. "How nice of you to join us, Emperor Dilandau Albatou, " snarled one of the sorcerors, turning to the other with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"... What is this all about? I didn't come here to be mocked!" Yelled Dilandau, clenching a fist as he glared at Folken, who seemed to keep a straight face. "I hate you fucking sorcerors, you think you're better than me! I hate you!" The sorcerors and Dilandau were startled when Folken slammed his hand onto the table, his non-human hand. It managed to get their attention.  
  
"Dilandau. Do not abuse your status. I am your advisor, and don't forget.. I am more experienced than you when it comes to Zaibach, and children." Folken's voice remained calm as usual. He withdrew his arm and retreated it back to his cloak. Dilandau growled through gritted teeth, guessing that the meeting would be about his so called daughter. With the movement of his left arm, Folken motioned for Dilandau to take a seat, which was opposite him. "We knew the royals of Daedalus would be worried, so we got in contact with them, infoming them of Chantelle's where abouts. They also know that we know everything about Chantelle, and that we will not release her anytime soon."  
  
The young Emperor leant forward and rested his elbow on the table and closed his hand, before letting his head lean upon his fist. He didn't look one bit interested in this meeting. He wouldn't care if the girl was surrendered to the Gods and Goddesses of the sea, which were violent and blood-thirsty mer-people. "So? What has all this got to do with me?" Asked Dilandau. Although his facial expression may not show annoyance, Folken was indeed finding it hard to remain calm due to Dilandau's attitude.  
  
"You are her biological father. And, well, me and the sorcerors agreed that you should have a more serious responsibility, like taking care of a child. Or in this case, a teenager. We have calculated that with the absence of Celena Schezar, you have become more violent and less considerate." Folken replied, closing his eyes so that he would not have to look at Dilandau's facial expression. The sorcerors, too, bowed their heads, and the Emperor immediately stood up.  
  
"What are you saying?! You're just going to dump me with some fuckin' kid.. A teenager?! I am the fucking Emperor of all Zaibach, I have no time to aid you in your idiotic ideas! Why don't you take her in?!" After Dilandau released some of the anger surpressed in him, Folken chuckled lightly. "What is so god-damn funny?!"  
  
"Dilandau! Watch your language in my presence!" Folken also stood up, forcing his chair back. He placed both his hands on the table and leant forward, leering at Dilandau. "I already have two children of my own." Dilandau looked shocked and his eyes widened in surprise. "That's right, Dilandau. I have two children, a son and a daughter. Now, I want you to go to the dungeon and introduce yourself to her. And you'll need to tell her everything." Folken gathered his cloak around him and walked away from the table, before adding another sentence as Dilandau was about to speak. "You are dismissed."  
  
Ten minutes later, Dilandau was angrily perambulating the halls of the Vione. He was furious. "How could that little insolent.." Before Dilandau could finish, he heard the calls of a young girl. He stopped and turned to the stairs ahead of him, leading downstairs. The girl was crying for help. "Hmph. Must be that stupid royal bitch." Sighing deeply, the Emperor dawdled into the dungeon, his magenta eyes scanning each cell... Until he saw his 'daughter'..  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


End file.
